Conventionally, as an absorbent article that is used by inserting into a vaginal cavity of a woman during menstruation, a so-called sanitary tampon including an absorbent core for absorbing body fluid and the like and a removal cord provided in a back end portion thereof is known. Such a sanitary tampon includes one to be inserted into a body using a cylindrical insertion device called an applicator and one to be inserted into a body directly with fingers without the applicator. For example, in a case of the tampon with an applicator, an applicator that houses an absorbent core is inserted to a predetermined position in a vaginal cavity and the absorbent core is pushed out from the applicator, thereby surely inserting the absorbent core deep into the vaginal cavity. This makes many women choose the tampon with an applicator.
Recently, as such a tampon with an applicator, one with improved portability is preferred in order to prepare for changing the tampon away from home and the like. Consequently, for example, a so-called individually-packed tampon with an applicator, in other words a tampon with an applicator that is packed in a bag body in a substantially elongated shape, is widely used (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S62-18128, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In an individual packaging body disclosed in Patent Document 1, a tampon with an applicator is packed inside a vertically long bag body obtained by folding a predetermined film in a substantially rectangular shape and joining an overlapped portion thereof, and a perforated line for opening is formed in a circumferential direction of the bag body of the individually-packed tampon with an applicator. As a result, the individually-packed tampon with an applicator has a structure allowing for easy carrying and easy takeoff of the tampon with an applicator since the individual packaging can be opened by opening the bag body from the perforated line.